1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for preventing the inadvertent releasing of a fastened seatbelt and, more specifically, for preventing young children from activating the seatbelt release button.
Automotive seatbelt restraint systems typically consist of at least two separable straps, fastenable to one another by means of an actuable buckle. The actuable buckle has a female first portion, separable from a male second portion by depressing a release button. Each portion fastened to a free end of one strap. By design, the release button is an integral part of the female first portion and is spring biased to a fastened condition automatically when the male second portion is inserted. The release button is exposed to accommodate the unfastening of the seatbelt. Recently, some automotive seatbelt restraint systems are provided with the release button located on the end of the female portion instead of located on the top.
The end design presents unique design criteria for which a seatbelt buckle safety sheath has not been addressed.
It has been desirable for many years to prevent young children from unfastening themselves from a seatbelt. Many devices have been disclosed to accommodate this desire while allowing adults to have a normal function of the seatbelt. Some such devices, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,194 (Morris) teach of a sleeve encompassing the female portion, having and opening positioned over the release button through which a tool can be inserted to depress the release button. Another embodiment, disclosed, teaches of a cap to be removed for access to the release button. U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,917 (Boriskie et al) discloses a box-like structure encompassing the female portion of the seatbelt which has to be opened to expose the release button. U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,033 (Orton) teaches the use of a "sufficiently stiff material" which can be deflected to actuate the release button. In this embodiment, "spring finger" elements secure the structure to the seatbelt buckle. In yet another version of a deformable surface, U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,824 (Reed) uses velcro to retain the structure to the seatbelt buckle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,954 (Gullickson) teaches of a sleeve fitted over the female portion of the seatbelt buckle having a slot in one end to receive the male portion of the seatbelt buckle, thus, "trapping" the protective structure between the two belts. Although these aforementioned patents and other patents in the related art may fulfill the criteria of preventing young children from releasing a fastened seatbelt, the use of tools, hinged doors, limited access openings and the like, limit their use in actual practice.
In all the prior art, no one has addressed a means for providing a "child-proof" seatbelt buckle when the release button is located on the end of the female portion of the buckle where the male portion of the seatbelt is inserted.